Lu's Worse Nighmare
by XxXRosaBlasiFreakXxX
Summary: Everything in Lu's life is running great, Marc's doing great in college, Jonas and her reltionship is amazing, and the clinic is running smooth. But, could someone from Lu's past come back and ruin it all? NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

**Note: This starts right after the season finale, when Jonas asks Lu to marry him**

**"YES JONAS!" Lu screams. Jonas puts his hand on the door of the elevator and walks out. "YES JONAS I'LL MARRY YOU!"Lu runs towards Jonas. Jonas hugs Lu tightly. "I love you so much Luisa" "I love you too Jonas" Jonas gets a look at his watch. "Sorry Lu, but I need to catch my plane to Rio" He kisses Lu. "I love you" "Love you too babe" Jonas walks towards the elevator, as Lu rushes back to her apt to get ready for work**

**At RWHC  
"Hey Kid" Lana said to Lu, as she happily walked into the Clinic. "Hey Lana" Lu says, smiling from ear to ear. "Damn kid, why you so happy?" Lu shows Lana the ring. "Jonas asked you to marry him!" Lu shook her head, happily. "I'm so happy for you Luisa!" Lana gets up to hug Lu when the phone rings. "Damn this phone to hell!" Lu laughs as Lana picks it up "RWHC? Hey Jonas! Yeah Lu told me, congrads kid! Yeah she's here, want to talk to her? Okay" Lana hands the phone to Lu "Hey, just wanted to make sure you got to work okay" "Yeah, I'm fine Jonas, listen honey, I would LOVE to talk more but I have to get to work! I love you honey!" Lu said "Love you too sweetie" Jonas said, hanging up the phone. "Alright Lana, whose my first paitent?" Lana hands Lu a file. "Her name is Anna Radak, complaining of stomach pains. "Alrighty" Lu grabs the file from Lana's hand and walks towards her office. "Hey kid?" Lu turns around "Yeah?" "Really, I'm happy for you Luisa" Lu smiled "Thanks Lana" she said as she walked into her office**


	2. He's Coming Back To Philly

**"Hi Dr Delgado" "No please, it's Lu" Lu said, looking at Anna's chart. "So Anna, how long have you been having stomach pains?" "For a couple days" Anna replied. "You know, it's nothing major, there is a stomach flu going around, and it looks like thats what you got" "And I thought I could get out of school" Anna said. Lu laughed "Yeah, I know that feeling all too well. I did everything to get out of school, I couldn't stand it" Anna laughed "Yeah, it's like a jail cell" Lu laughed as she wrote something down in Anna's file. "Uh Lu, can I ask you something?" Lu looked up at Anna "Yeah, what's up?" "How long have you worked here?" Lu looked at Anna "About 5 years, why?" Anna looked at Lu, with this hateful look on her face "You know a Rand Kilner?" Lu dropped Anna's file on the floor and looked at Anna "Y...yeah" Lu replied, with lump in her throat "Well, that's my uncle. And thanks to YOU lying, he's rep was destroyed! Lu bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Look Anna, he raped me okay?" Lu looked away, still trying not to cry. "Your okay, you can go now" Anna got off the table and looked right in Lu's eyes before she walked out "He's flying into Philly next week. I talked to him yesturday, and then you will find out how bad it is to lie about stuff that doesn't happen to you, because then it may actually happen. Lu stood there, shaking, as Anna walked out of Lu's office with a smile on her face. Lana looked at Lu, and saw how scared she was. "You okay kid?" Lu shook her head no "H...He's flying in next week..." "Who?" Lu looked at Lana "Th...that was Rand's niece. She said that he's flying in next week...and...I'll know..." "No need to say anymore kid" Lana replied, getting up from her desk and walking over to Lu, who was standing in the doorway of her office. "Come here baby" Lana said, hugging Lu, as she stood there, sobbing.**


	3. He's Back!

**Look baby, he's not gonna rape you again and Lana will make damn sure of it!" Lu looked at Lana, whose eyes started to tear up "No Lana, don't..." Lana sniffled "But Luisa, your my best friend, and I don't want this to happen to you again. Lana's played that game more then anyone has ever known, and I don't want you to go through what I did" Over Lana's shoulder, Lu saw Peter coming. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked at Peter. "Hey Peter, what's going on?" "Nothing, you okay Lu? You look like you've been crying. Lu shook her head, as Lana walked back to her desk "Yeah, I just had a eyelash in my eye and Lana was helping me get it out, you know how it is" Peter shook his head. "Come on Lu, I've known you and Lana longer then that, Lana's never quiet, and she's sitting there looking like she's about to cry. And your eyes are red, and you got that thing in your voice like you get right after you get done crying. Talk Lu" Lu sighed "Alright Peter, but promise you won't get pissed" Peter shook his head in agreement "Well, this paitent came in to..." Suddenly Andy came out of her office and walked towards Lu "Delgado, we need to talk" Lu looked at Andy, then back at Peter, then over Andy's shoulder and saw Lana trying not to cry again. "I had this paitent who came in, she said that she was Rand's niece, and that he's coming into Philly. She also said that I would find out how bad it is to lie about something that didn't happen to me, because then it may happen" Lu started crying again, as Peter threw down the papers he had in his hand "Damn Delgado, I'm sorry" Andy put her arm around Lu, as she cried" Suddenly, Lu's phone rang. Lu wiped her eyes and went to answer it. "Hello?" Lu replied "Hello Luisa" a familar voice said "Lu got a lump in her throat and looked at Andy, Peter and Lana "I...It's..." "Who is it Lu?" Peter asked. Lu just stood there "It's...him..." Lu fell back in her chair "Awww Lu, you don't seem happy to hear from me" "Well I wonder the hell why after all Rand you DID rape me!" Lu motioned for Andy, Lana and Peter to walk in and shut the door as she quietly put Rand on speaker. "Come on Luisa, you know you had fun that night. You know it was the best sex you ever had" Lu bit her lip "yeah the best sex for being raped!" Rand laughed "So, hows Marc?" "Don't you DARE bring Marc into this. You know Rand, I should have let him kick your ass when he fucking had the chance! Lu screamed, as Lana grabbed her hand. "Oh come the hell on Lu, he's the only damn reason you said you was 'raped' You just didn't want to admit it because of Marc being home any minute. Just admit it Lu, you was, and probally still are attracted to me, and you just didn't wanna come off as Philly's slut like you did when you got pregnant at 16" Lu got quiet "Oh yeah Lu, I know ALL about you, how your Mom died when you was 10, how your dad up and left and you never met him, trust me Luisa Magdelena Delgado, I know you. And after next week, you'll know me better then you ever know ANYONE, especally your boyfriend..erm finaceé Jonas." Lu's eyes got big "Don't hurt him Rand, I'll do anything, Just..." Lu's voice started to break, as Lana put her arm around Lu, hugging her. "...just please, don't hurt Jonas" "Awww poor Lu" Rand laugh "You might want to turn on a TV and turn on the news. "Lana ran out to grab the TV out of the lobby and brought it into Lu's office. Lu turned it on, and as Rand laugh, she saw the footage on TV "A place heading for Rio caught on fire in mid-air and exploded. Bahamas police suspect that everyone died on board" the newscaster said "JONAS!" Lu screamed, sobbing as Rand laughed, "See you next week Lu!" Rand said, hanging up the phone. "Lana, no...that can't be Jonas's plane, he's not dead" Lu's eyes was filling up with more tears. Lana started crying, as Lu looked at Andy "Come on Andy, tell me that's not true, please!" Peter hugged Lana, who was sobbing as Andy walked over towards Lu, her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm so sorry Lu" Andy hugged Lu, as she sat there and cried "I...I just don't know if I can do this" Lu mumbled thru her teara "Do what baby?" Lana asked her "Deal with everything. I mean Rand wants to make my life a living hell. He already killed Jonas, he's flying in here next week and with Marc being in...OH MY GOD MARC!" Lu suddenly screamed, grabbing her phone dialing Marc's number "Hello?" Marc asked "Baby, listen.." "Woah Mom slow down" Lu took a deep breath. "Listen, I need you to pack your stuff and be on the first plane back to Philly" "What the hell Mom? I got everything goign for me here, why the hell should I pack up and come back to Philly just because you miss me!" Lu rolled her eyes and bit her lip "Rand...Rand is going after everyone I care about, I just want you here" "Well, what about Jonas!" Marc asked Lu, getting pissed. "Jonas...is...he's..." Lu started to cry "Mom, is everything okay?" "He's...dead" Lu broke down in tears all over again. Marc got silent on the phone, listening to his Mom cry. "I...I'll pack my things and catch a plane in the morning" "Okay" Lu whispered "Marc?" "Yeah?" "I...I love you so much baby" "I love you too Ma" Lu hung up the phone and looked at Andy, Peter and Lana, who was standing by her desk. "I want you guys to take off." "She looked at Andy "I'll cover your paitents. Lana I can get some intern to take over you. Peter, there's many nurses here at Rittenhouse" They all shook their head no "We're not leaving you kid. You need us, we want to make sure your okay. I think I can speak for all 3 of us when we say this, Lu your the most important thing to us right now" Lana wiped her eys. Lu looked at Lana, then at Andy "The girls?" "They are with their dad, he's taking them to Disneyland. So I'm gonna stay at your house for a while" Lu shook her head and sighed. "I don't know what I did to deserve such great friends like you. I love you guys so much, thank you, for everything" Lana hugged Lu "We love you too kid"**

**A week later  
"Come on Lu, tell these people that doing that isn't true" Megan said, laughing. "Actually Megan, Krissa has a point" Everyone laughed when suddenly, Andy came barging in "Lu we need to talk" "But Andy.." "No Lu NOW!" "Alright everyone, that will be all for today" Everyone got their stuff gathered up as Lu walked out into the clinic. "What's going on?" Lu asked Andy, when she saw Dr Jackson standing there as well. "Dr Delgado, your not going to like what I have to say, but I can't help what the board tells me to do, but I will promise to keep him away from you" Lu looked at Andy, then at Dr Jackson, her eyes getting huge. "No...no, h...he can't be working here. Come on Robert! You know what he did!" "I know Dr Delgado, but I can't help what the board tells me" Lu storms off into her office and shuts the door. She sits at her desk, trying to get some paperwork done, when she glares at the couch in her office. She suddenly remembers what happend that night, the drink, the saying no, the rape kit she had done later that night by Dana, and Rand getting off. Lu threw her pen down on her desk, brought her legs up close to her face, burried her head into her legs, and cried**


	4. Andy's Confessionand then it happends ag...

**Lu sat there for about 5 minutes when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Lu replied, wiping her eyes as Andy walked in. "You okay Delgado?" Andy asked, knowning that she wasn't okay, and knowing she would lie and say she is. "Yeah Andy I'm fine. Really, I am" She looked down at a random piece of paper on her desk and let out a quiet sigh. "Listen Lu, I'm gonna tell you something that only Les knows" Andy let out a sigh and sat down in a chair facing Lu. "When I was 21, I was raped...well at raped" Lu looked up from her desk, with shock on her face. "My boyfriend and I went to a club for my birthday. He wanted to have sex later, and I didn't want to. Somehow, someway he slipped something into my drink, and when he knew I was drugged, he took me into the bathroom and raped me. 7 weeks later, I found out I was pregnant" Andy sniffled, as Lu handed her some tissues. "Don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what happend to the baby?" "Look at Jessie" Lu looked at Andy confused "But I thought...I mean...Les..." "Les IS the father" Andy said, interrupting Lu, and also sending her into a rampage "You mean Les has raped you AND hit you! What were you thinking staying with him that long! ARE YOU NUTS ANDY!" Andy, tears running down her face, looked up at Lu "I was blinded by love I guess, I don't know" She starts crying more as Lu walks over to her "No Andy, don't cry..." "See Delgado, I know where you coming from..." "ssh Andy, don't say anymore" Lu hugged Andy when they suddenly heard Lana scream "What the," Lu started to say, before she saw why Lana screamed. Lu started shaking, walking backwards towards her couch. Andy got up and started walking towards Lu as her office door opened. "Why hello Luisa" A familar voice said "G...get out of here" Lu said, her voice trembling as she sat down on her couch. "Awww, come on Lu, your not going to be nice to me after not seeing me for so long? Well, well, well whose this nice looking woman standing there?" the man asked, pointing towards Andy "I'm Dr Andy Campbell, Delgado's partner since Dana Stowe left. I assume your Rand Kiler" Rand looked at Lu with a laugh. "Well ask Lu, I gave her a night we both will NEVER forget!" Rand said, laughing "Well Luisa..."Ran started to say, walking towards Lu, who by this time curled up in the corner of the couch "...until we meet again baby" Rand said with a smile as he walked out of her office. "What a creep" Andy said, looking at Lu, who was scared to even move, and had tears running down her face. Andy sat down next to her and hugged her, and told her everything would be okay**

**Later that night  
"See ya tomorrow kid, and be careful" Lana said, hugging Lu. "I love you Lana" "Love ya too kid" Lana grabbed her purse and walks out of the clinic. Lu then walked back into her office, getting her things ready to go when Rand suddenly busted into her office. Lu opened her mouth, ready to scream when Rand quickly put his hand over her mouth "Scream and your dead!" Rand said, forcing Lu onto her couch.**

**15 minutes later in the ER  
"Thanks for the help Riggs" "Anytime Dr C" Andy walked out of the ER one way, as Lu came in the other way. "You okay Lu?" Peter asked Lu, who looked like crap. She shook her head no, and as Peter walked towards her to give her a hug, she backs away, tears filling her eyes. "H...he raped me again" she manged to say, before falling to her knees in tears**


	5. Lu's Breakdown

**Peter got this pissed off-like look on his face "I swear Lu I'm gonna,.." "Just page Andy, please?" Lu quietly said, walking towards a exam room. Peter shook his head in agreement and paged Andy, who was about midway down the hallway from the ER when her pager went off. She rushed back to the ER, and as she rushed in, Peter pointed to a set of curtins "No..." Andy started to say. Peter shook his head, trying not to cry. Andy let out a huge sigh "Call Lana" Peter shook his head, and walked towards the stairs which lead to the clinic, as Andy let out a deep sigh again and walked between the curtians "Lu..." "Andy, no bullshit, can we just start this rape kit so we can get it over with?" Andy shook her head, and opened the rape kit to began**

Downstairs at the RWHC  
Peter let out a deep sigh as he called Lana. "Hello?" "hey Lana, it's Peter" "Why are you calling me? You NEVER call me at home?" "I...it's about Lu" There was a long, silent pause before Lana asked if she was okay. "No...Rand.." "I'll be there" Lana hung up the phone, as did Peter, then he walked back upstairs. 

**Upstairs, in the ER**

**"Alright we're done here Lu" Said said, taping the rape kit box close. " Can we go now?" Lu asked, looking at Andy. "IN about 5 minutes." Lu shook her head as Andy walked out of the exam room and Lana came rushing into the exam room. "Oh baby..." "Lana, I'm fine" Lu hugged Lana, then hugged Peter when he came into the area. "Sorry about pushing you away earlier. It's just..." "Don't need to apologize Lu" Peter said, smiling. Peter's pager went off, and he ran off, which left Lana and Lu. Lana started to walk away when Lu called her name "Yeah kid?" "I can't do this again" Lana looked at Lu with a confused look on her face "I can't do thru this again, I mean...he works here again and I can't do it. I don't know why this time is different. I just feel different...it's like I'm..." "It's like your what Lu?" Lu shook her head, like it was nothing, and looked away from Lana. "Kid, tell me the truth, is there ANY chance that you could become pregnant?" Lu looked into a mirror on the wall, and Lana saw tears running down her face "You know Lana, it's like I'm 16 all over again, and I feel like I did when I first found out I was pregnant with Marc. But this time it's different" "Why?" Lana asked. Lu turned around and faced Lana "Because this time no one is gonna be there..." "Now Lu, come on now! You know Lana's always here for you baby. You know Peter is too. AND Dr Campbell! Lu, do you even realize how much you've helped all of us? I mean, when Peter got kicked out of his band, and the bar burned down, when you started the clinic in South Philly, you gave BOTH of us jobs! And don't you remember, when Les hit Andy, who was there for her? YOU WAS! You've always been here for us Luisa, and now we're gonna be here for you" Lana said, as she hugged Lu tightly "I love you guys so much" "We love ya too kid" "Ready to go Lu?" Andy said, walking into where Lana and Lu was. Lu shook her head yeah, then looked at Lana. "Thanks" "For what kid?" Lu smiled, "For just being Lana" **

**30 minutes later, at Lu's house**

**"Are you sure your okay Delgado?" Andy asked as Lu as she unlocked the door. "Look Andy I'm..." Lu started to reply as she opened her door. "I'm...fine..." Lu quietly said as she threw her stuff down and ran into the bathroom. Andy let out a deep sigh as she sat down on the couch. Inside the bathroom, Lu sat down on the floor and started to cry. "Why every single time everything is going perfect in my life, it all goes wrong?" Lu pullet out her wallet and looked at the picture of her and Jonas. "God Jonas, I know I said this before, but only if you didn't go to Rio..." Lu sighed as she turned on the stero in the bathroom. She started to get off the floor when Paula Abdul's "Rush Rush" comes on the radio, her and Jonas' song. "Lu fell back on the floor, and put her head in her hands and sobbed.**


	6. Is she?

**"You okay in there Lu?" Andy asked, knocking on the door. She could clearly hear Lu crying in the bathroom, so she opened the door. She looked down at Lu and turned the radio off, as she sits down next to Lu, Lu brings her head up and looks at Andy, with her tear filled eyes. "I loved him so much Andy. I mean, the only guy I've dated that I loved more was Mickey" Thinking about Mickey, and how he died saving her life made her cry more. "Why did Mickey have to play Mr Big Shot? Why couldn't he just have let Aneesha shoot me? Why Andy?" Lu screamed, tears running down her face. Andy put her arms around Lu and hugged her tightly "He loved you Lu, more then anything. Everytime he saw you, or talked about you, or even thought about you his face just lit up. Mickey would have done anything for you-even if it was losing his life so you could have one" Lu sniffled and looked at Andy "Can I ask you something?" Andy shook her head yes "Why are you doing this? I mean, I know we're friends and everything, but why are you staying here with me?" Andy hugged Lu tightly "You know, when I first came to Rittenhouse, you and I didn't get along, right?" Lu shook her head in agreement "But then, you was still there for me, when I needed you the most. I mean when Milo got killed, you and Lana came over the next morning..." Andy stopped talking as the tears ran down her face. "God, I..." Lu wiped the tears starting to come off Andy's face. "I know you do. Why don't we get off this floor and go watch some tv?" "Alright Lu" They both got off the floor, and went into Lu's living room**

**6 weeks later**

**"You okay kid? You've been like this for a while now" Lana asked Lu, as she walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah Lana, I'm fine" Lu said, getting some coffee. "Listen Lu..." Lana started to say "...the way your acting, maybe you should get Andy to give you a pregnancy test" "NO!" Lu screamed "Look, I KNOW I'm not pregnant by that son of a bitch Rand, okay!" Lu stormed off into her office.**

**Later that night**

**Lu walks into her apartment and yawns. She throws her stuff down by her door and looks at a clock. "Andy'll be here in 20 minutes. That'll be enough time to get this done" Lu thought to herself, and sigh as she pulled a pregnancy test out of her purse and walked towards the bathroom**

**25 minutes later**

**"Lu, you here?" Andy said, walking into Lu's house. She heard a faint cry coming from Lu's room. She looked and saw Lu sitting on the bed, hugging one of Jonas' sweatshirts "You okay Lu?" Andy asked, walking towards her. Lu shook her head no, and pointed down next to her. Andy looked at Lu and let out a sigh as she picked up the pregnancy test**


	7. Is she gonna be alright?

**"Andy..." Lu attempted to say, her voice cracking because of her crying "I'm sorry Lu" Andy said quietly, as she sat next to Lu. Lu looked at the pictures on her dresser, there was one of her, Lana and Dana. Another 1 was of her and Marc. There was 2 more left, one of her and Mickey and one of her and Jonas. "Andy, I can't do this..." Lu said, looking at Andy. "Do what?" Andy asked, wondering, and worrying what frame of mind Lu was in. "I can't have this baby. I mean, yeah I would loved to have another kid, with Jonas...or Mickey..." Lu looked down, and put her arms around her stomach, then looked back at Andy "...but I can't have this kid. I just can't Andy" Andy sighed, as she hugged Lu. "You know the options, all of them" Lu shook her head and put it on Andy's shoulder. "Listen, go to bed, sleep on it. We have to be at the clinic early alright?" Lu shook her head, as Andy started to walk out of Lu's room, she turned around "Hey Lu?" "Yeah?" "I just wanted you to know, whatever you decide, I'll support you" "Thanks" Lu quietly said, while Andy walked out of Lu's room and into Marc's old room, where she was sleeping.**

**Later that night**

**Lu laid in her bed, trying to process all the thoughts running through her mind. "God, how am I so fricking stupid!" Lu thought to herself "Why haven't I realized everytime I love someone dearly something HAS to happen. Mickey gets killed saving me, Ben gets another job and moves, Jonas gets killed. Maybe I'm just not destened to be happy" She looked at Marc's senoir picture she had in her room and sighed "The only thing that has kept me from going crazy are you guys" she thought, grabbing a picture of her, Andy, Peter and Lana. She let out a sigh then rubbed her stomach. "But, as much as I know this, and as much as y'all have become my family and how I love each and every one of you, I know what I have to do" Lu quietly said to herself, as she got off her bed, her eyes starting to fill with tears, and walked towards the kitchen**

**The next morning**

**"You up yet Delgado?" Andy asked into the empty air of Lu's apartment. "Hmm, guess not" Andy said to herself, as she passed by the bathroom, which the door was shut. Assuming Lu was in there, she walked towards the kitchen to fix her and Lu some coffee. She went to the cuboard to get the coffee, when she saw blood on the floor "What the...damnit Lu!" Andy shouted, as she saw Lu laying there, unconsious with a bloody knife next to her. "What were you thinking!" Andy shouted, as she dialed 911**

**  
In the Rittenhouse ER**

**"Things are going slow today" Kayla said, talking to Peter. "Why aren't you down in the RWHC?" Kayla asked. "Because Lu and Dr C aren't there yet. The weird thing is, they told Lana and I to be here early" "Well, is Lana here?" Kayla asked "Yeah, she's doing something on her computer" Peter said. "Well, I know that Dr Campbell slept at Lu's house, since she came by the house last night to grab some clothes. I feel sorry for Lu..." Kayla started to say as the ER doors busted open. "33 year old female with stab wounds" Andy shouted, quickly looking at Kayla and Peter, "You two over here, NOW!" she shouted, as Kayla and Peter ran over to assit Andy. "On my count 1,2,3" Andy said, trying to keep her emotions hidden "Who did this to her!" Peter asked, just realizing it was Lu "She...did it to herself. But that's the least of my worries now. "Dr Campbell, we'll take it from here" Dr Abdul said to Andy, walking towards her "NO! Look, she's my paitent, I'll help her!" "Come on Dr C, lets go..."Peter said, tears starting to run down his cheek. "But...but I gotta help her. I'm a doctor, alright! That's what I do!" Andy shouted. "Go Dr Campbell, I'll come get you in the RWHC as soon as I find out anything" Kayla said, hugging Andy. "Alright, I'll go. But the second you hear ANYTHING tell me, alright?" Andy said quietly. "Okay" Kayla replied. "Come on Dr C, lets go down to the RWHC. We have to still tell Lana about this" Peter said, letting out a sigh. "Alright, lets go" Andy sighed, walking down to the RWHC with Peter**

**In the RWHC**

**"Hey guys, anyone seen Lu? She's usually not late for work" Lana asked, as she saw Peter and Andy walking towards her. Peter hid his face, so Lana couldn't see him crying, not realizing she already saw it. "Alright, what happend to Lu?" Lana asked "Lana ain't stupid Peter, I know your crying. And Dr C looks like she's about to break down. Now, what happend?" "Well Lu..stabbed herself I assume last night.." "Okay, that's not funny. Don't joke with Lana like that" Lana started to say. "I wish I was Hawkins, I really do" Andy said "Well how is she?" Just then, Kayla started to walk towards the 3, gathered at the front of the RWHC "Well, answer my question, how is she!" Lana asked Kayla "Well..." Kayla started to say**


	8. Is this Lana's Final Goodbye?

**"Well what!" Lana asked Kayla, as she sighed Kayla replied "The wounds were pretty deep. The next 24 hours will tell. The thing is, she stabbed herself in places like she was trying to avoid something. Do you 3 know anything about that?" Lana looked at Peter, who glared over at Andy, as she let out a deep sigh. "Lu's...pregnant" "I KNEW IT!" Lana shouted, getting up from her desk. "I swear to God, the next time I see that son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" "Lana, come on. Don't stress yourself over this." Peter said "Calm down! Don't stress out! Damnmit Peter, Lu doesn't deservew this and ALL of you know it! She...doesn't deserve this" Lana said, then falling to her knees in tears. "I mean God, hasn't the kid been through enough! Her dad bailed when she was young, Bill bailed when she found out she was pregnant with Marc. And her and her boyfriends, need we go there? The men she loved more then probally anything died saving her life, and she may not show it but she blames herself every single day! Ben got another job and just up and left after she said she wouldn't move with him. And Jonas...I don't know if it was just me who saw this, but everytime they talked about each other, they lit up." Lana sniffled as she looked at a picture of her, Peter, Kayla, Andy, Lu and Jonas she had on her desk. I never thought she would find TRUE love after Mickey, and she did...then look what happend..."Andy neeled down next to Lana and hugged her. "Can we see her Kayla?" Lana asked. "Yeah, she's stable. Come on, I'll show y'all where her room is" Kayla replied**

**Outside Lu's room**

**I...I don't know if I can go in there" Lana said, looking at Lu through the glass window. "I mean, I can't see my best friend like that...but I gotta see her, because if something happend, I'll regreat it forever. But, can y'all come in with me?" Lana asked. Everyone shook their heads yes, as Lana quietly opened the door to Lu's room. Lana grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Lu's bedside. "Can y'all give me a minute alone with her, please?" Lana asked. "Yeah, come on guys. Lets go to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Want anything Hawkins?" Andy asked. Lana shook her head no, as Andy, Peter and Kayla walked out of her room. Lana let out a deep sigh and grabbed Lu's hand. "Come on kid, you've been through way too much shit in your life to do this. We need you...I need you. Don't give up now kid"**

**Downstairs**

**Andy sat down on a bench, next to Peter, who was holding Kayla. "Here are y'alls coffee's" Andy said, handing Kayla and Peter their coffees. "I don't understand why Lu would do this. This doesn't seem like something she would do. I understand that this guy raped her once before, but come on now" Kayla said to Andy. Andy let out a deep sigh. "I know what she has running thru her mind right now. She's wondering if she wants to keep the baby, even though she was raped. She's wondering how to explain this to her kid when he or she got older. I know what she's thinking" Peter and Kayla looked at Andy with confused looks on their fances. "I was...raped too. But the thing is, the guy who raped me, was my boyfriend...and he's Jesse's father" "But I thought..." Peter started to say "Les IS the father" Andy replied, interrupting Peter "...he raped me. When I found out I was pregnant, we lied to everyone and said we got hitched a while back, when at the time, we wasn't even married." "Did you ever tell anyone?" Kayla asked. Andy shook her head no "I hid it until now. The only people that know are us 3, Les and Lu" Suddenly Andy's pager went off "Damnit!" she shouted. "What?" Kayla asked "It's Lu, I don't know what's going on but they just paged me to her room" Andy replied, running towards doors that lead into the hospital, with Kayla and Peter behind her**


	9. Can Marc make Lu realize her mistakes?

**"What's going on?" Andy asked, running into Lu's room, followed by Peter and Kayla. "Nothing Dr C. Lu just wanted to talk to you" Lana replied. Andy let out a sigh of relief, happy to know that Lu was okay. But she wouldn't be happy for long. "What where you thinking Andy!" Lu angerly asked Andy. "W...what are you talking about Lu?" Andy asked, seeming confused. "Saving my life. See, you KNOW I can't go through with having a abortion, so **

**I decided that killing myself was the ONLY way to make sure I don't have this baby" Lana let out a deep sigh and looked at Lu "And what makes you think that you dying won't effect us huh!" "Lana..." "DON'T Lana me!" Lana screamed, interrupting Lu. "Don't you realize what you mean to them...to us...to me? You KNOW this Luisa! You gave Peter and I jobs, you and I went over to Dr C's when Milo died. We ALWAYS come to you if we need anything, and you come to us. This is how it's been since as far back as I can remember! And besides..." Lana stopped and grabbed Lu's hand "...I'm not about to lose my best friend. Come on kid, you've been through worse then this and you surived. You say you can't have this kid? Yeah, you can honey. If you can't, or don't want to raise it, then give it up for adoption but DON'T kill a innocent baby...or yourself for that matter!" Lu looked away from everyone and sighed "Look Lana, you don't understand..." "Mom?" a familar voice to Lu said "M...Marc?" Lu asked, looking back towards the door "How'd you know I was here?" "Lana left a message on my cell phone telling me you got stabbed. I got it as I was on my way to our house" Marc replied with a deep, depressing sigh "Come here baby" Lu quietly said, as Marc walked over towards Lu and hugged her. "Come on, lets give them some privacy" Lana said, as everyone walked out.**

**In the hallway**

**"Hey Hawkins, let me ask you something. Why'd you call Marc?" Andy asked "Because that boy is everything to Lu. Marc just told her I said she got stabbed, she doesn't know that I later got in touch with him and told him everything. If she won't listen to us, she'll listen to Marc...I hope" Lana replied, walking away from Lu's room**

**Back in Lu's room**

**So, how's Tuscon?" Lu asked, not knowing Marc knew everything that happend. "Where is he!" Marc asked "Who?" Lu tried to ask curiousally "That no good messed up son of a bitch Kildner!" "Marc..." "NO Mom! Don't "Marc" me!" Marc shouted, walking away from Lu. "Don't people remember that he done this bullshit to you before? I mean God, he does all that, gets away with it and STILL gets to work in this hospital! And this time your pregnant! AND you try to kill yourself!" Lu looked at Marc, whose eyes was starting to fill up with tears. "Yeah Mom, Lana told me everything. God Mom..." Marc fell to his knees, his head in his hands, crying. "Come on honey, don't cry." Lu said, her voice starting to break "At least I'm okay, you know? It could have been worse" Marc got up and hugged Lu tightly " God Mom, your my best friend. If something happend to you, I don't know what I would do. I love you so much.." Lu, biting her upper lip so she wouldn't cry held Marc as best as she could "I love you too Marc" she replied, kissing his head lightly.**

**Two weeks later**

**"So, whose next?" Lu asked Lana. "Paula Cowell. She said she..." "I saw her the other day, I know what's going on" "Hey Lu? Later, can I talk to you about something?" Lana asked Lu while she was walking towards her exam room. "Yeah, Paula's my last paitent, so give me about 20 minutes okay?" Lana shook her head yeah, as Lu walked into her exam room.**

**25 minutes later**

**"Alright Lana, what's up?" Lu asked, hanging out her office door. "Don't you think you should take some time off? I mean, I saw you do this before. You worked non stopped last time you was raped til Dr Jackson sent you home. After Mickey's death, you about killed yourself working so much..." "Look Lana, I told you once before, this is how I cope! Some people do crossword puzzles, some people listen to music. I work..." Lu's pager went off "...it's what I do!" Lu shouted, running towards the ER**

**In the ER**

**"Talk to me" Lu shouted, walking into the ER "35 female. Was in a motorcycle accident. Crashed into another motorcycle. The EMTs are now bringing in the other person involved, also was on a motorcycle, but wasn't wearing a helmet" "Know anything about the other person?" Lu asked "Not much, just that he's a male..." "17, male, other person from motorcycle accident, have done CPR for the last 5 minutes" "I got it" Lu said, walking towards the victim "Alright on my count 1,2 and" Lu said, not realizing who the second victim was "Alright give m...MARC!" Lu screamed, finally realizing who it was. **


	10. Lu's Breakdown and Final Goodbye

**Andy, who was with someone else who came into the ER before the motorcycle accidents looked over to see Lu falling to her knees. Andy then looked over at Kayla "Is he..." Andy started to silently said, when Kayla shook her head yes. As she looked down at Lu, she sighed "Time of death, 4:00 PM..." "No..." Lu said, shaking her head. "T...this can't be true. I mean, Marc isn't dead. He can't be..." Lu got up, looked back at Marc's body, threw her jacket on the ground and ran out of the ER. "I'll go get her..." "No Kayla, I will" Andy said, running after Lu**

**On the roof of Rittenhouse**

**"This can't be true. I mean, why is it every single person I care about is dead!" Lu quietly asked herself. "I'm not dead, Lana isn't either, or Peter, or Kayla" Andy said, walking outside, towards Lu "Well, the way my life is going, y'all are going to be before you know it. I mean all I am is..." "Is the kindest, most caring person I've ever met." Andy replied "You put someone elses well being before yours, your ALWAYS there for people when they need you. I've seen you come in many nights when you've had off, or when you was on a date because someone wanted to see Lu" "Yeah, but that's because I'm a doctor, you know, it's what I do. I do help a lot of people..." Lu started to say "...but I couldn't help the 3 people who mean the world to me" Andy put her arm around Lu "Now, I remember a time where you knew someone was dead, but yet you did everything you could to bring them back to life, you remember? You tried everything you could, but you couldn't save him, he was already gone. Now with Jonas, the crash happend in a different place then here, you couldn't do a damn thing about it" Lu shoved Andy's arm away, and stood up "Yeah, well what about Marc, huh! Answer THAT one Andy! I couldn't save the one person who was the most important person to me! I wish it was just me instead of him..." Lu wiped her eyes and sat back down. "You just don't know how it feels to lose someone you really care about!" Lu screamed. Andy looked away from Lu, and let out a deep sigh "I don't know! I DON'T KNOW! Jesus Lu, where the hell have you been! It was one of the hardest things I ever did getting a divorce from Les, but I had to. And losing someone I loved deeply, and not being able to save him. Remember Milo, huh? Well I do, I think about him every simgle day. Don't you think I blame myself for his death like I KNOW you do for Mickey's death! Remember, Milo was coming to MY house to meet Les, and he got in a car accident on his way over there. "Well, if he wasn't coming over, he would be alive" has run through my mind so many times I can't even count" "Yeah, but that's different" "Yeah, how is it different Lu?" Andy asked "Because you was with 2 men in your life, Les and Milo. Every single reltionship I've ever had has failed in one way or another. With Bill, I mean if you can even call that a reltionship, left when he knew I was pregnant with Marc. When Marc's girlfriends dad and I hooked up, they had to leave because of his ex wife. Mickey died saving my life from a insane paitent, Ben up and left because he got moved, like he did every few months. And Jonas, I have no idea why I thought this reltionship would be different, but for some reason, I thought for once in my life, I would be lucky and have everything I ever wanted. And for a time I did, I got the best friends anyone could ask for, a son who is...was the best kid a mother could have, and a guy who'd give up anything for me, and yet understood when I just left a date for a emergency" Andy looked away from Lu, then looked back at her, tears running down her face. "I don't know why this is happening to you. I mean, you don't deserve this, you really don't" "I may don't deserve it, but it happend to me anyway Andy, and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. But now, it just seems like everything I had to live for is gone. I mean, everything I ever had is gone, it seems like I don't have anything" "You have us!" Andy said "You got the clinic, you got your paitents, you got all of us. And I think you don't wanna hear this, but you have your baby to think about now. Lana was right, you shouldn't kill a innocent baby because of how it was consived. The baby had no control over that. I'm not saying you need to keep it, but atleast bring it into this world so the kid can have a life, like we all did. And who knows, you opened up a clinic in Philly, this kid could find a cure for breast cancer. It's got your genes, and your stubbroness, and that already showed" Lu chuckled at what Andy said "You know, when you first came here, I couldn't stand you. I mean, Dana just left after us two working together so long, and here you came in, without Dr Jackson even asking me if I had anyone in mind. But now, looking back, I couldn't have asked for a better replacement for Dana. And I couldn't ask for a better friend. I don't know what I would do without you guys" Lu hugged Andy and Andy grinned "You'd be more stubbron then a bull in a china shop!" Lu laughed "Come on, let me take you home, it's been a long night" Andy out her arm around Lu "Hey, can I make one quick stop first?" "Sure" Andy said, knowing where Lu was going**

**In the morgue**

**Lu took a deep breath as she opened the door and walked in to the morgue. She looked around til she saw the tag for Marc's body. She wiped her eyes, and sniffled as she walked towards it. "You know kid, I always thought this would be the other way around. I'd be the one who'd get hurt saving your ass from something. But seriousally, I couldn't ask for a better son, or kid for that matter. When I first found out I was pregnant with you, I didn't know what the hell to do. I debated abortion, adoption and everything else I could think of. But the minute I had you in my arms, I know I couldn't give you up. For the past 17 years, you've been there for me, I've been there for you. There was times when all we had was each other, and I think that's all we needed" Lu let out a deep sigh "But, now I realize that it's time that I finally let you go, even though I don't want to. All I want is my baby back" Lu stands there, looking at Marc's body, crying, when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Come here" Andy quietly said "I...I can't believe this. My son is dead..." was all Lu managed to say, before she busted out sobbing. **


End file.
